Warriors In Weedland
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Chris trys out pot to get his mind off of Beth.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Bravest Warriors! So I'm finally doing a fanfiction. It's an awesome modern day cartoon.**

The warriors were on a bus traveling through space and they were talking about the serious problems of drug, and alcoholism. Wallow was reading a book on it and said to the others.

"Man, guys I tell you, smoking pot, is some dangerous stuff. It really screws with your head."

"I would be smart enough not to mess around with that crap." Said Danny as he was checking out Beth in the other seat. Chris, was also looking at Beth dreamley, he could not find a way to tell her how he really felt. She noticed they were both looking, and said with an awkward look.

"Um, what's up guys?" Chris then blushes with embarrassment, and says. "Oh, it's not what you think Beth. I just think your hair looks real cool today."

"Aw, that's nice. You've such a great friend." Beth says. Danny then, sits next to her and says while putting his arm around her.

"I on the other hand, was checking you out babe."

"Oh god. Not again Danny." Beth said while sighing.

They all then stop on some unknown planet, and they see a sign saying. "Welcome to weedland. The number one place for stoners." They saw the sign, right when they got off the bus. "I don't know about this place guys." Beth said.

Just then some aliens come out of nowhere. One, witch being a tough looking guy alien, and he had a very pretty girlfriend alien.

"Hey, welcome to weedland homies." The guy alien said. "We, got all the pot you can dream of."

"We better get out of here guys. Drugs are trouble." Said Wallow.

"I agree, where gonna get high off our asses." Said Beth.

Just then they see Chris taking joints from the alien girl. And as smoking a big load of pot. He was so stressed about his crush on Beth, that he was desperate to get his mind off it.

"Chris, are you insane man?" Said Wallow. Chris said as he finished smoking. "It's not so bad guys. It makes you feel kinda funny."

It doesn't take long before Chris, gets very high. He then starts jumping throughout the village saying. "Man do I feel great!"

"What a loon." Danny said, while laughing. He then looked at Chris an said while scratching his chin. "That does look like it feels nice. I'll take some to."

"Oh god. This doesn't look good." Said Beth. Chris now that he was so high, was not nervous to admit his true feelings. He then rushed over to Beth and said. "Beth I love you."

"What?!" Beth said in shock. "Chris, it's the pot talking. I'm your best friend remember?"

"No! I love you with all my heart, and was to shy to say." He the puts his arms around her, and gets ready to kiss her. "Chris stop it. You're freaking me out!" Beth said. She then runs away from him, and runs into Danny. Danny picks her up and says. "I love you to my little sweetie. I'm the one you want. Let's suck some face."

Beth then slaps him and says. "I don't know any of you anymore! You're a bunch of stoners!"

She then runs off. "Oh great, now we gotta go find her. I hope you two potheads are happy." Said Wallow.

Chris was lying in some flowers thinking about Beth, and was feeling back to normal one. "I'm such an idiot. She'll never talk to a stoner prick like me again."

"Yeah, you did make one big screw up, and God was it funny! I'm sure she won't stay mad forever." Danny said.

Catbug then jumped out of the bus, and said with a smile. "I Catbug, will find Beth."

"Way to go Catbug!" Said Wallow.

**To be continued. The next part, will be shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Catbug then found Beth sitting under a tree. Catbug rushed over to her and said with a smile.

"Beth! I'm so glad I found you!"

Beth then sighs and says "Oh hey Catbug, I'm not doing so good. I've had all I can take of Danny, and Chris's crap."

"It's the pot talking." Said Catbug. "They're still your friends and I think they are back to normal now." Catbug said.

Beth then got up and said. "I guess you're right. Let's get back to them. Catbug."

"I am catbug! Catbug shouted.

Beth giggled. "Yeah I know haha."

They then meet the others by the bus. Chris was feeling so embarrassed, and didn't know how to face Beth after what happened. He then saw her and Catbug. And said to himself. "Okay now I got to go say sorry. And I just got to hope to god, that she excerpts my apology." He the ran up to her and said. "Beth I'm so sorry! I let all that weed get to me like a complete Moran I shouldn't have even had any of that crap to begin with."

Beth smiled at him and said. "It's okay dude. You know I couldn't stay mad at you forever. You're my best friend." Beth then gives Chris a hug, as he blushed, and said. "You really mean it Beth?"

"Of course I do." Said Beth. "I'm glad to have a great friend like you."

"Aww, I think I'm gonna cry. I mean this is just so touching." Said Danny. "But of course I am the one Beth loves."

They all then get on the bus, and leave the planet. Beth sits next to Chris. Chris is feeling very happy to have his crush next to him, but he still wondered what if he really did tell Beth how he felt and what would her reaction be. After the whole pot incident, it was gonna be real hard for him to tell her now. But for now, he was real happy just to have her back as a friend.

The End.

**That's the end of my fanfic! I hope you guys liked it. :D**


End file.
